FoxTrot
FoxTrot is an American comic strip written and illustrated by Bill Amend that launched on April 10, 1988. The strip revolves around the daily lives of the Fox family, composed of parents Andrea and Roger, and their children, Peter, Paige, and Jason. Originally running as a daily strip through the end of 2006, FoxTrot is now published only on Sundays. ''Peanuts'' references in FoxTrot * February 10, 1992 – An old man ask Paige if she wants a Garfield or a Peanuts card. *July 6, 1995 – During a week-long storyline where Jason and Marcus try to fly their homemade kite, Paige compares their attempts to do so with Charlie Brown's kite-flying mishaps, saying "At least he gets his kite off the ground." * December 18–20, 1996 – Snoopy and Linus both make cameos as part of a storyline where Paige dreams of visiting the Land of Animated Christmas TV Specials. * March 15, 1997 – At the end of a storyline where Jason offers to design official websites for comic strips, he says that Charles Schulz's reply to his offer was burning his letter. * November 29, 1998 - Jason replicates the football gag, except nobody is holding the ball - he simply misses it. He muses "At least Charlie Brown has Lucy to blame." * March 16, 1999 - Andy remarks that someone keeps drawing shells on the kids in Peanuts. * January 3, 2000 – In the strip published on the same day as the final daily Peanuts strip, Jason accidentally destroys the vacuum cleaner and goes to tell Andy about it, but she thinks he has dressed up as "Pig-Pen" to pay tribute to Peanuts. * May 27, 2000 – In one of the many comic strips paying tribute to Charles M. Schulz that day Lucy makes a guest appearance (pictured above). * December 20, 2001 – Peter is watching A Charlie Brown Christmas on TV as an excuse to not do his homework. Andy makes him go do his homework anyway, though, because they have the special on videotape. * October 3, 2004 – Jason and Peter are watching a football game on TV in which one of the players, "Van Pelt", pulls the football gag on another player, "Brown". * October 29, 2004 – Jason complains about Charlie Brown getting rock from neighbors and complains. * October 25, 2005- Jason dresses up as the Great Pumpkin. * December 17, 2006 – Roger is trying to find a Christmas tree, but all the ones at the lot are already sold. He then sees a little tree that has not been sold, but to his despair, he finds Linus and Charlie Brown walking away with the tree (which looks just like the one from A Charlie Brown Christmas). * March 20, 2016 - Jason tells Paige that there is a new book of their favorite comic strip coming out (referring to the latest FoxTrot collection at the time, Some Clever Title). Paige, however, makes numerous incorrect guesses on which strip he is referring to, with Peanuts being one of them. External links *Official website. *[[wikipedia:FoxTrot|Wikipedia article about FoxTrot.]] Category:Mentions and references Category:Other comic strips